Conveying systems are used to convey products through various stages of manufacturing, shipping and storage. Knuckle-linked conveyor belts include a knuckle/socket joint arrangement wherein one end of the link is a rounded knuckle and the opposite end is a socket formed by two extending edges. The knuckle of one link fits into the socket of a neighboring link. The knuckle is able to move in various directions within the socket, which allows for the conveyor system as a whole to curve and move. The interconnected links typically have a platform member connected to or formed at the link's upper surface. The platform member is generally shaped to match the neighboring platform members on other links such that the links can turn while moving around curved sections of the conveying system, yet are also shaped such that the cracks and spaces formed between the links are minimized. Such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,209,716, 6,601,697, and 6,761,264, the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
Vibrations in a conveying system, the transitions between turns and straight, and the inclines and declines of the machine can cause product to move, shift or rotate out of proper orientation during conveying.